This invention relates generally to the field of instrument stands, and more particularly to a stringed instrument stand.
When playing a stringed instrument such as a guitar, banjo, mandolin or the like, it is often necessary for the performer to put the instrument down for a period of time. Such as when changing instruments or when taking a break from playing. For this purpose various types of instrument stands have been designed, manufactured and sold to musicians for many years. The stands generally provide a pair of arms that support the bottom of the instrument and a cradle portion to support the neck of the instrument. The stand is designed to tilt the instrument back slightly so that it is inclined to remain supported by the stand. Some of the stands are collapsible for easier transport. Some stands have a height adjustment for the cradle portion so that the stand can accommodate a variety of instrument styles. There are a number of serious deficiencies in the design of current instrument stands. Many stands are unstable, resulting in the possibility of an expensive instrument being knocked over and damaged. Many are bulky and made of weighty metal. The current stands take up considerable room both in their stored position and in their use position. They also must be carried separately from the instrument and the instrument case.